


Mornings on days off are great

by Anchois



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10108763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/Anchois
Summary: There are mornings where Fitz wakes up and just enjoys the fact that he is where he wants with whom he loves.





	

At the Playground, mornings when the day is off are great. It means that Daisy and Ward aren't arguing about god knows what and waking up the whole base when the sun itself hasn't even risen yet. It means that Jemma isn't unceasingly asking for him because she needs his opinion on an extremely urgent experiment she is working on. It means that Hunter isn't making a mess of everywhere he goes. It means that Mack isn't making insufferably loud noise while working in the garage. It means that Bobby isn't worrying about her ex-husband-current-boyfriend doing something stupid (because they are obviously in the same room). May is maybe the only person for whom it changes nothing but otherwise, mornings on days off are widely appreciated.

And when Fitz wakes up that day he isn't disappointed. He can feel the rays of the sun slowly warming the skin of his bare arms and the dim light tickling his face. He can smell the faint odor of someone cooking breakfast a few rooms away. He can feel the soft covers around him and the firm body pressed against his back. He can hear the quiet breathing of his sleeping boyfriend and he can feel his chest rising and falling. There is something really domestic about waking up in the same bed as the person you love knowing that there ain't no emergency and that the Earth isn't in danger. It is also great to know that your super trained agent of a boyfriend hasn't been to his morning workout just to spend some more time with you. These mornings are the ones Fitz is really grateful for. And when Ward wakes up, tightens his arms around him, kisses his temple and says “Morning Love”, Fitz thinks that this is worth all of the days they spent apart from each other on missions.

He is not someone lazy, but on those mornings Fitz may be spending some more time than needed in bed, just to snuggle and cuddle his boyfriend, to tell him how handsome he is and how lucky they are to have each other. Obviously, every time is not as cute; sometimes one of them wakes up sick or not feeling a hundred percent mentally great but it is okay because they have each other. But on those mornings where everything is just perfect, Fitz can honestly say he is the happiest he has ever been and he will spend the most of the time with Ward just because he can and so much for those pancakes probably waiting for them in the kitchen, he has better things to do.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! It's the first time ever that I write and post something in English (I'm French!) so let me know if there's something weird !  
> Also thanks for having read ~


End file.
